


Home run ( yes I know this is a baseball term)

by WrldHistory



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Dry Humping, Football Player Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Football Player Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Friends to Lovers, Idk prolly more tags l8er, Internalized Homophobia, Light Angst, M/M, Marijuana, Maybe more parts to come, Riding, Shotgunning, Smut, Stoner Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29756244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrldHistory/pseuds/WrldHistory
Summary: Sapnap isn’t a jock, although he does play football. In all honesty it’s probably because his BestFriend plays. Sapnap has always liked his Best Friend but like more than friends. Weed can make you think different and maybe make you do things you think about ;)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 57





	Home run ( yes I know this is a baseball term)

Sapnap isn’t a jock, although he does play football. In all honesty it’s probably because his BestFriend plays. Sapnap has had Dream practically all his life and they’ve become best friends in that time. Yet through their growing friendship Sapnap has developed a crush on Dream? Sapnap would scoff at the thought he didn’t have a crush on another man... he wasn’t gay. 

Sapnap had just finishes a game 35 to 21 his team pulling it together in the end. Of course Dream was talking to the cheerleaders and other female students, he was the idealistic football jock. Meanwhile Sapnap was the quiet kid who easily kept to himself. Sapnap watched as Dream took off his helmet to expose his perfectly sculpted face that is littered with freckles that gleam in his sweat. Sapnap’s face flusters when Dream’s eyes lock with his and he turns walking in the crowd of his teammates to their locker room. The walk was short filled with congratulations on throws, catches, interceptions and in all good moves. Sapnap wasn’t the best on the team but her certainly wasn’t the work and could pull his own weight. Sapnap sat on a bench in the locker room taking off his tack and padding, packing it into his bag. The locker rooms offers showering rooms which Sapnap took up and would rather wash off the filth now than walk home in it.   
“Hey theres the big man!!” Another teammate yelled before the locker erupted in cheers and yelling. Sapnap rinsed his hair out then dried himself off changing into a plain white-t with sweatpants. Upon exiting the showering rooms the uproar was of course about Dream the all star who carried the game tonight. Dream was smiling a wide smile while celebrating with the team. Sapnap rummages through his backpack to find his hoodie and puts it on, he had about a 15 minute walk home and it was in fact dark outside. Sapnap double checks he has everything in bother his duffle bag and backpack.   
“Hey sap wait up. Can we hang tonight?” Dream place a hand on his shoulder. Sapnap turned to look at Dream.   
“Yeah yeah just hurry” Dream then rushed into the showers. Sapnap sat on the bench again, saying his goodbyes as teammates headed home. As the last few boys were in the locker room Dream exited the showers wearing practically the same outfit as Sapnap. Sapnap eyed Dream up landing his eyes on the very obvious imprint that could be seen through his grey sweatpants. Sapnap’s face slightly blushes as he stood up and put his backpack on.  
“Can we go now?” Sapnap slings his duffle bag over his shoulder. Dream also grabs his bags.  
“Yeah yeah let’s get outta here” they both exit the locker room saying their goodbyes to the remaining boys in the locker room. Both the boys silently walk along the pavement towards sapnap’s house.  
“That was a good game sappy” dream looked to Sapnap, the ravenette seemed concentrated on the pavement.   
“Oh yeah, you did real great today” Sapnap smiles as he looked back to dream. The blonde also smiles before looking ahead of the two.   
“Are your parents home yet?” Dream was referring to sapnap’s parents being out of town looking at new houses.   
“No they said they’d be out for another night, said there’s a nice one a little over budget they want to check out” Sapnap frowned at the thought, moving away from his childhood town, friends, teammates, and specifically Dream.   
“Hey you know it’s only a few years til you can move out right? It won’t be too bad” Sapnap looked at Dream smiling, Dream was right they’re on course to graduate next year and after that it will only be a year until he could move back.   
“Yeah I guess you right, I’ll miss you”  
“We’ll still talk, and it’s only a four drive we should still hangout on weekends” Dream was optimistic about the situation which was impossible for Sapnap to feel.   
“Yeah that sounds nice” Sapnap looked at the surrounding houses seeing that they were almost home.   
“Will you still play football?” Dream shifted his bags on his shoulder making them more comfortable.   
“Naw I don’t think I will, I only play for you, you know” Sapnap approached the gate to his house and unlocked it proceeding to his porch.  
“You’re a really good player though” Dream followed Sapnap the the front door having closed the gate behind him. Sapnap pulled his keys out his pocket unlocking the front the front door, holding it open. Entering the home Dream notices how clean it was.   
“ you’ve kept this place nice” Dream laughed.   
“Yeah if I didn’t my parents would kill me” Sapnap laughed back locking the door.   
“Your room?” Dream questioned already knowing the answer and walking up the stairs.   
“Yeah yeah, my room” Sapnap followed dream upstairs having set the keys on a table next to the door. Upon entering the room they both threw their bags to the side of the messy room, a huge contradiction to the pristine living area and kitchen. Dream then flopped himself onto sapnap’s bed letting out a large sigh. Sapnap rummages through his wardrobe drawers pulling out a baggie that contained three joints and a lighter.   
“You’re still on that?” Dream questioned as he sat up.  
“Yeah” Sapnap took the lighter out and a joint before setting the bag on his dresser. He carefully lit the joint and inhaled the smoke holding it in his lungs for a second before Blowing the smoke into dreams face. Dream coughed through the smoke then teasingly pushes Sapnap away.   
“Wanna try it?” Sapnap held the joint out offering it to the other.   
“ Um yeah sure” Dream looked to the Sapnap then the joint before carefully taking it. He brought the joint to his lips and lightly breathed in the smoke instantly choking on it and violently coughing it out . Sapnap took the joint back and rubbed his friends back.   
“You good?” Sapnap rested his hand on dreams shoulder.   
“Y-yeah, how are you so good at it?” He breathed out while Sapnap took another hit from the joint.   
“ I don’t know I guess I’ve just done it for so long” while he spoke the smoke slowed out his lips.   
“How about we try shot gunning?” Sapnap smiles as he looked to his friend.   
“What’s that” Dream questioned as he watched the remaining smoke lace sapnap’s lips.  
“ I’ll take a hit then when I breath out the smoke you inhale it” Sapnap took another hit of the joint waiting for dreams réponse. Dream only nodded trying to process the concept. Snapping him out of his thoughts is Sapnap pulling them close togeather, only mere centimeters apart. Sapnap hooded his eyes as he looked into dreams wide green ones. As Sapnap exhaled the smoke dream quickly inhaled the smoke as if it was a life line. Sapnap smiles as he watched Dream’s face flustered. Dream then proceeded to close his eyes as he holds the smoke, quickly exhaling it into a large puff of smoke.   
“D-do that again” Dream huffed out as sapnap pulled away already taking another drag from the joint. Once the joint was taken away from sapnap’s mouth dream crawled a top Sapnap eager to get so close to his friend again. Sapnap’s face blushed as Dream wrapped an arm around his neck. Sapnap could’ve sworn he felt dreams lips ghosting over his own. He lets the smoke escape his lungs and enter dreams mouth. In the heat of the moment be dosent notice but Dream didn’t inhale the smoke that time. Sapnap soon realized when the air clouded up and he could barely see Dream right infront of his. In his confusion he felt dreams lips carefully meet his own. Sapnap’s eyes widened as his brain rushes to process what was happening but slowly everything started to feel fuzzy, wether it was kiss or the weed, it felt amazing. Dreams warm tongue slid across sapnap’s bottom lip which caused him to gasp, unconsciously deepening the kiss when dreams tongue entered his own mouth. Sapnap sucked on dreams tongue craving the contact and without realizing it his blood quickly headed south. Dream positioned himself comfortably straddling sapnap. Their kiss continued on both fighting for dominance but neither winning. Dream was first to pull back from the kiss and grind his hard on against sapnap’s.   
“mmmm-sap” Dream gasped out leaning his forehead against the others. Everything seemed to be moving so fast yet so slow for Sapnap but one sure thing he would make out was the immense pleasure he was feeling. Sapnap wasn’t a virgin but he’s also never been this hard.   
“Oh fuck- dream” sapnap’s free hand rested on dreams hips while the other tried to figure out what to do with the joint that was slowly burning out. Dream once again grinned himself against the ravenette under him.   
“Ohhh-shit you feel so good” the blonde moved his head to rest on the others shoulder. Dream slowly got into a rythme of humping himself against the others bulge. Dream whined into the others neck causing him to quiver at the slight vibrations tickling his sensitive neck. Sapnap looked back to the joint which seemed to have burnt itself out and he quickly drops it to bring the hand to dreams other hip, helping the man on top of him. Dream connected his lips to the nook below sapnap’s jaw, kissing dark bruises into the rough skin. Sapnap gripped dreams hips grinding him down harder.   
“Fuck Dream- I’m gonna cum” sapnap’s voice was hoarse trying to speak through his high and the pleasure.   
“mmmm- yeah come for me” Dream whispered into the others ear picking up the pace of his thrusts, not only to edge on the other but to chase his town relief. Sapnap quickly came in his own pants letting out obscene groans and tightening his hold on dreams hips which causes the blonde to quickly release his own load. Chasing his orgasm Dream lightly rocks against Sapnap. Sapnap’s breath steadies and his mind clears to realize the situation and what just happened, he can hear the other male lightly snore on his shoulder indicating he has already fell asleep. He carefully lays the other down onto his bed and changes him into clean underwear. Sapnap changes himself aswell before sitting down on the bed next to the sleeping dream. What the fuck just happened? Why did he like it so much? Does that make him gay? Thoughts racked through his brain. A hand reached out for the ravenette which caused him to jump out his thoughts. The sleeping male has awoken slightly and pulled Sapnap down onto an awkward hug.   
“I love you” were the words murmured from his mouth as he slipped back into unconsciousness. Sapnap blushes a harsh red as he smiled and slipped into a comfortable position laying next to the other boy, pulling him close into a hug. It took mere minutes for Sapnap to fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk anything about football so probably a lot of this is off, it just seemed very American and cliche :] I like dream x Sapnap so prolly all I’ll write about (other than requests). Request on any of my posts :) I like kudos


End file.
